


Beauty Is a Sin (and Sin Is a Beauty)

by distantattraction



Series: presentable porn [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantattraction/pseuds/distantattraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After far too much time spent apart, Kisa and Yukina finally get to spend time together, and Yukina has Kisa teach him a new trick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Is a Sin (and Sin Is a Beauty)

If Kisa had Takano-san’s or, god forbid, Mino’s temper, he thinks it’s entirely possible that all of his authors would be dead right now. It’s never good when they’re late on their deadlines, but it’s something he’s come to expect to happen at least once every cycle. He can generally deal with it well enough.

But this time, _every single one of them_ is late with some part of their manuscripts.

It could be worse, Kisa supposes. They aren’t nearing the end of the cycle yet, so there’s still time for everyone to get their work turned in without the printers threatening to gut him. But he has promotions to plan, and it’s difficult to write up a proposal when he has no idea what the accompanying work is going to look like. Now he’s going to have to spend an hour harassing his authors into actually getting the work done. He doesn’t even get to yell; he has to manipulate his way through the conversation in that way that editors always end up doing.

Kisa looks at his watch and sighs. He’s already running late, and he’s barely even gotten started.

The worst part of all of this is that tonight is the first night in weeks that his work schedule and Yukina’s both have an open night. It’s been _weeks_ since they last got to spend any real time together. First Kisa had hell week, then Yukina had had a series of projects he had to work on for school, and the next thing they knew they had gone almost a month without being able to do anything more than walk home together.

Kisa hangs up the phone and lets his face fall forward onto the desk. He had had such big _plans_ for tonight, too.

Head still on the desk, he fumbles around in his bag for his phone. Yukina has come to expect delays as well, but Kisa still hates having to relay the news.

 _“Trouble at work,”_ he types into a text. _“I’ll be home as soon as I can, but I don’t think we’ll be able to get dinner. Sorry, I know you were looking forward to eating at an actual restaurant for once._ ”

His phone beeps a few minutes later. _“Don’t worry about it!”_ Yukina has written. _“I’m just happy to be able to see you. I’ll cook something even better than what we would have gotten at the restaurant.”_

Kisa closes his phone, but it beeps again before he even has a chance to put it down.

_“I love you.”_

Kisa’s head drops onto the desk again, but this time it’s to hide his blush. He never will understand how he can be with someone so _perfect_.

 

“I’m home,” Kisa calls as he walks through the door to his apartment. It’s about midnight; in addition to the extra work he’d had to do, there had been an accident on the subway, and now he is extremely late and extremely exhausted. He wonders if he’s even going to make it to the couch or just pass out where he’s standing.

“Kisa-san!” Yukina, on the other hand, looks entirely too fresh for the middle of the night. He had been sitting on the couch with a sketchbook in his hands when Kisa walked in, but he walks over to Kisa before the older man even has time to take off his shoes, wrapping him in a hug. Kisa melts into his grasp, burying his face in Yukina’s chest.

Honestly, that face, that voice--it’s better than coffee.

“Welcome home,” Yukina says. Kisa lifts himself up on his toes, pulling him into a kiss. “Do you want me to heat up dinner?” Yukina asks once they break apart. Kisa nods gratefully.

Kisa doesn’t think he’s ever going to meet anyone as perfect as Yukina is.

Yukina settles back onto the couch as Kisa wolfs down his dinner--he’d been so worried about the time that he’d forgotten he was _starving_ \--and taps his pencil idly against the paper.

“What are you working on?” Kisa asks between bites.

“Concepts for a new painting. I’ve had no luck on canvas lately, so I thought I’d stop wasting supplies until I figure out how to do something that isn’t terrible.”

Kisa sets his bowl and chopsticks down. Yukina looks curiously over at him. There’s something about the silence that feels strange. It’s heavier than usual.

“Yukina…” Kisa speaks quietly, hesitantly. “Can I see your paintings sometime?” A pause, and then Kisa’s words come rushing out all at once. “It’s just that you’ve read tons of my work, but I’ve never even seen any of your finished work, and I just thought, well…”

If Kisa didn’t have his eyes fixed on the table, he would have been able to see Yukina’s face light up with an expression of pure joy. But then, maybe it’s better that he can’t; he’s embarrassed enough as it is.

“Of course you can!” Yukina says, and just his voice is as bright as a flame. Kisa has always suspected that if he turned off all the lights in his apartment, Yukina’s smile would be enough to see by clearly. “You can come to campus with me on a weekend some time, after the next issue is published--or, if you don’t want to visit the university, I can take some back to my apartment for a while…”

Kisa stands up, abandoning his dinner to kiss Yukina over the sketchbook. “I’ll go with you to the school. But we can figure out the details later. I have something else in mind for right now.”

“Kisa-san,” Yukina says, blinking, “your food will get cold.”

“That really is a shame. It’s good food, too. But you’ve got something better.” Kisa kisses him again, bumping the sketchbook as he reaches for Yukina’s shirt collar to pull him in deeper. “Put that away and lie back,” Kisa says, making the former rather difficult by leaning forward and pushing Yukina’s back into the couch cushions himself. “I don’t want to mess up your work.”

Yukina laughs and tosses the sketchbook aside. “Who cares about doodles when I get to make love to a masterpiece?”

“Idiot,” Kisa says even as he flushes.

One of Kisa’s hands reaches under the hem of Yukina’s shirt, feeling the firm planes of his chest. The other goes straight for the zipper of Yukina’s pants, and Kisa is pleased to find Yukina’s cock half-hard beneath the layers of fabric. Kisa tugs Yukina’s pants and underwear down just far enough to get access before taking Yukina’s cock in hand, working the base as he traces his tongue around the head. Above him, Yukina leans his head back, breath coming out in a contented sigh.

As soon as Yukina is fully erect, Kisa abandons his stroking, instead wrapping his lips around Yukina’s cock. He moves his head up and down, taking more and more of Yukina with each pass until he’s got his nose pressed up against the hairs at his base. Kisa swallows carefully around him, knowing this undoes any semblances of control that Yukina has. He sees Yukina’s hands grip at the fabric of the couch cushions, knuckles white, as he lets out a long, low moan. Kisa hums his approval, and Yukina arches his back, gasping.

Taking pity on him, and wanting to prolong this particular stage of the night, Kisa pulls back, resuming the usual sucking and licking. It really is rather a shame that Yukina is too polite to thrust into his mouth the way most men do, or maybe he simply doesn’t know he has permission. Kisa makes a mental note to talk to him about this when they’re a little less preoccupied.

Yukina’s hand makes its way into Kisa’s hair, and though his grip is tight, he doesn’t push down. _Always the gentleman,_ Kisa thinks as he continues his relentless sucking, until--

“Kisa-san,” Yukina gasps, and Kisa can tell from the quiver in his voice that it’s time. Yukina shudders as he comes, and Kisa swallows everything Yukina has to give him. Kisa lets Yukina’s cock fall from his lips with a _pop_ \--that sound, he loves that _sound_ \--and wipes his mouth, breathing hard.

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” he asks, and Yukina’s answering chuckle says _As if there was ever another option._

It takes Yukina a few moments to be able to move again, but when he regains control over himself, he makes sure they’re kissing all the way to the bed. It’s only when the backs of Kisa’s knees bump into the futon that Yukina breaks the kiss, and even then it’s only to get their shirts over their heads. It isn’t easy to get their pants off with their mouths occupied as they are, but practice is everything. They lay together on top of the sheets for a while, content for the moment to do nothing more than kiss.

“Kisa-san,” Yukina says, finally pulling back. Kisa waits for him to to continue, since there’s obviously something Yukina wants. Judging from the blush creeping into his cheeks, however, it might take him a while to ask. “Can you...teach me how to do what you just did?”

Kisa laughs, because of _course_ Yukina has never blown anyone before. It’s been so long since Kisa’s first time that he almost forgot it’s not something everyone knows how to do. “You want to suck me off?”

“Yes, I do.” The laugh catches in Kisa’s throat when he hears how serious Yukina is.

“Well, how am I supposed to say no to that?” he says, and he kisses Yukina again. “Have you been paying attention when I blow you?”

“Of course!” Yukina says, mildly affronted.

“In that case, let’s see what you’ve picked up. Here, it’ll probably be easier on your neck if you kneel on the floor.” Kisa swings himself around so that his legs hang off the bed. He spreads his thighs as Yukina settles between them. “Just show me what you think you should do,” Kisa says. “I’ll tell you if there’s something you should be doing differently.”

Yukina begins by leaving a trail of soft kisses along the inside of Kisa’s thighs. Kisa shivers. He wonders where Yukina learned that one, since he’s certainly never done that for him.

Then Yukina gets down to business, licking the head of Kisa’s cock in a decent imitation of what Kisa usually starts his blowjobs with. After licking up Kisa’s length a few times, Yukina pauses briefly, probably steeling himself for the next task.

He takes the head of Kisa’s cock into his mouth, and Kisa immediately says “Watch your teeth.”

Yukina jumps and backs off. “Sorry!”

“Don’t apologize. Just cover your teeth with your lips, like this,” Kisa says, demonstrating. “Try again.”

He does, with teeth covered this time. Kisa gives him another approving hum and leans back, resting all of his weight on his elbows. Yukina works more of Kisa’s cock into his mouth an inch at a time. He can’t make it all the way to the base, which he finds a little troubling; usually by this point Kisa has him in his throat, but Yukina doubts that’s something he can manage on his first try. He opts instead for a few licks to Kisa’s balls, which, judging from the gasps above him and the hand that comes to rest in his hair, is a good decision.

Kisa admits that when it comes to being on the receiving end of a blowjob, he is significantly less composed than he usually is during sex. Men who pick up men who look like Kisa in bars usually aren’t looking for anything more or less than someone cute and easy to hold down to put their cocks into; as a result, his own needs don’t get that much attention. He’s used to it by now, but it means that Kisa still turns into an absolute mess when someone gets his mouth on his dick.

Yukina lacks finesse, to be sure, but that is unsurprising considering how new he is to it. Still, he’s got good instincts, and after a few minutes, he has Kisa practically melting into the sheets. “I’m close,” he says, though the words come out as half a moan. “You can spit or swallow if you want to keep sucking, or you can just jerk me off the rest of the way, that’s fine, that’s good, that’s so _good_ , you’re so--” Frankly, it’s admirable of Kisa to have gotten through as many words as he had been able to. He feels no shame for devolving into groans and “yes, yes, _yes_.”

Yukina replaces his mouth with his hand, and Kisa can’t argue with that. The idea of having him actually come in his mouth might be a bit much to handle for a first blowjob. What’s strange is that instead of pointing his cock back toward Kisa’s head, so that he would come across his stomach and chest as he usually did, Yukina hasn’t changed the angle at all. He just moves his hand, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Kisa’s stomach tighten.

“Yukina,” he pants. “I’m gonna-- _Yukina_.” But Yukina doesn’t stop, doesn’t move his head, doesn’t do anything but smile as he strokes Kisa to orgasm. The smile doesn’t slip as Kisa’s release streaks his face, his hair, his throat. Kisa sits up, swallowing thickly, and puts a hand under Yukina’s chin to tilt his face upward. A drop is caught in his eyelashes.

Yukina is always beautiful, but he has never been this _obscene_ before. He looks like sin personified, and Kisa could almost come a second time. Maybe, the next time he finds himself alone and tense with no way of seeing Yukina, he will come just from this, just from the memory of this moment. Kisa doubts he will ever forget how _perfect_ Yukina looks now.

Kisa leans forward, licking trails of his own come from Yukina’s cheeks before Yukina puts his mouth on Kisa’s. The taste of his release is on both their tongues.

“I love you,” Yukina says, and Kisa whispers the words back before he can work himself into a panic about it.

“We should get you to a shower before that dries in your hair,” Kisa says after a moment. “And, while we’re in there, we can take care of this,” he continues, reaching down to ghost his fingers against Yukina’s erection.

It’s a good thing that the idea of shower sex is tempting to both of them, because with the way Yukina kisses Kisa then, they might never have left the bed otherwise.

Yukina has him pressed up against the wall of the shower before they even get the water on. Kisa fumbles blindly with the faucet, and hot water spills over them. He pulls away from the kiss so he can watch the evidence of his release get washed away as he traces Yukina’s jawline with his thumb. Yukina’s hand covers his own, smiling and leaning into the touch.

“You’re just so...beautiful,” Kisa whispers. He doesn’t know if Yukina can even hear him over the sound of the water, but Yukina kisses him all the same. Kisa reaches down and wraps his free hand around both of their cocks--he hasn’t even noticed his erection until now--and strokes them together, moaning into Yukina’s mouth.

Yukina spins him around, taking Kisa’s cock in his hand as his own presses into the small of Kisa’s back. Kisa’s head falls forward, and he leans heavily against the shower wall. Yukina sucks a mark onto his neck, and Kisa groans. He slaps at the hand stroking him. “Stop messing around and fuck me.”

“Okay,” Yukina says, but he takes his time, running his hands down Kisa’s sides before gripping his hips. He leaves a trail of kisses down Kisa’s spine until he growls his name.

“Yukina…” Kisa can feel Yukina smile into the skin of his back. Yukina’s grip changes; he puts an arm around Kisa’s stomach, and Kisa feels his feet leave the floor for a moment as Yukina tugs him upward.

“Your hips are too low,” Yukina murmurs into his ear, and words don’t matter anymore because he’s finally guiding his cock into Kisa. The hissing of the shower isn’t loud enough to cover up their combined moaning as Yukina thrusts into him, arm still wrapped around Kisa’s waist. He’s still taking his time, and Kisa would be upset if it didn’t feel so good.

Yukina comes first, but he doesn’t pull out until after he’s got Kisa coming in his hand with a gasp, streaking the tiles of the shower wall.

 

The next morning, Yukina has breakfast ready by the time Kisa wakes up. He even has a mug of coffee waiting for him. _Ever the gentleman,_ Kisa thinks with a sigh. Speaking of which, doesn’t he have something to discuss with him?

“You know, Yukina,” Kisa says, feigning casualness, “you don’t _have_ to be so...courteous when I’m sucking you off.”

Yukina looks over at him from the kitchen with his brows furrowed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“The way you’re always letting me go at my own pace. You never push me.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no, not at all,” Kisa says quickly, raising his hands. “It’s nice. It’s a nice change from what I’m used to. But I feel like you’re missing out on some potentially great experiences.”

“You’re suggesting I...force you more?”

“To put it bluntly, yeah. You could, I don’t know, grab my hair more, or fuck my face, or--” Kisa breaks off abruptly at the loud clatter from the kitchen. It doesn’t sound like anything broke, but Yukina had definitely knocked over something large. Yukina comes whirling around the corner, a bright red flush burning his cheeks.

“I could-- _what?_ ”

“It really mystifies me how you can still be _this shy_ about sex considering all the things we’ve done,” Kisa says. Yukina covers his face with one hand, but Kisa just sips his coffee. “If you’re worried about me, don’t be. We both know I can take it.”

Yukina sits across the table from him. “Kisa-san. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“And you won’t. It’s not like it’s something you _have_ to do. Just a suggestion. You didn’t really seem like you even knew it was an option, so I figured I’d let you know.” He shrugs.

“Kisa-san… Sometimes you really are too much.”

Kisa scoffs. “You’re one to talk. You and your stupid sparkly aura.”

“You love that about me!”

“I really don’t!”

But he’s smiling into his coffee, and he can practically feel Yukina grinning.


End file.
